Heal
by PPG-Zaddictedfiend
Summary: The story of Akira J. Walker, and his destiny for his true love, Momoko Lin. A.K.A. Akira is Brick, no powers until later on, and i changed Momoko's last name.


_**I've fallen, and now I can't find my way up. You are the reason for my disability, yet I cannot hate you. For you're my ticket to freedom, my savior. You may not notice, but destiny has called upon you to be my strength and weakness, for I have fallen in love with you. Though we are born within the world of stupor and gullibility, we were fated to be strangers from the start. But why have I, Akira J. Walker, fallen for the brainiac transfer student, Momoko Lin.**_  
I waited for my two idiot brothers, Takeo and Takeshi, so I can head to the classroom in one piece (I rather not be trampled by fan girls). When only Takeo arrives, I sent him to fetch Takeshi because - first off, I need two meat puppets so I could comeback unharmed. Second, Takeo will give up after five minute. Lastly, Takeshi is the best with the ladies.  
Next thing I know, I smack into someone, a hot someone.  
"Oh, excuse me. My name is Momoko Lin, I just transferred here. Do you possibly know my two sisters, Kaoru and Miyako?" Oh man, this Momoko chic was hot. She had orange hair tied in a ponytail like mine, but instead of it being shoulder length, it was high up and neatly tied with a pink and red bow. She had sparkling pink eyes filled with enthusiasm and warmth. Her skin had a perfect, light tan that most girls would envy. I think I just hit rock bottom.  
"Do you mean those two girls that are flirting with my brothers?" I say, pointing towards two blond, blue-eyed people, and two raven with green-haired, green-eyed people.  
"Aw, shish. They're supposed to be showing me around, but instead their flirting with guys? Knuckle-heads!" Finally someone that has the same opinion as me!  
"Hey, by the way Momoko, I'm Akira J. Walker."  
"What does the 'j' stand for?"  
"Er...um… It stands for Jojo." Please don't laugh. Please. Please. PLEASE! Thankfully she didn't, instead she seemed understanding.  
"So your the eldest of the family? Do they call you by a nickname?"  
"Yes, and they call me 'Brick-head' for my brains, but call me Brick for short."  
"what about your brothers?"  
"Takeo is Boomerang, or Boomer, because he always comes back for us. Takeshi is Butcher, or Butch, because he's violent and is the only person in the family that can cook."  
Apparently, Momoko is called Blossom cause of her obsession over flowers when she was younger, Miyako is Bubbles for her bubbly personality, and Kaoru is Buttercup because of her hidden sweetness. I noticed that the bell was going to ring, so I called for my brothers.  
After school, Takeshi went off somewhere with his good friend, Mitch. Next, I was left deserted in the middle of the field by Takeo. I found him having a nice long chat with Miyako. Finally I saw somebody to talk to, Momoko. She was by the bleachers watching the girls soccer team practicing. I identified Kaoru being part of this activity, being drooled upon by Mitch. Beyond the soccer field was Takeshi, confused.  
As I stared off into space, Momoko sneaked up and scared the pants off of me.  
"Gah! Momoko! What the heck?"  
"I was bored and there was nothing else to do. I've already studied enough to be finished with all the remaining tests for the school year." Hm… She defiantly a nerd, not a dork, but she's smoking hot. I know, she's a high class genius!  
"Meh… you're lucky you're new here, because normally I would have pinned you to the ground by now."  
"Would you chase me around if I took your hat?"  
"Yeah. Why?" I should have asked. Next thing that happens, she takes my hat and runs off. I chase after her, and when I catch up, I snatch the bow right off her head.  
"Give me my bow back Brick!" Great now she calls me that.  
"I want my bow back first Blossy." I know it seems wrong, but oh man, it felt so good to say that. We kept going back and forth for a while, until I finally cracked and said,  
"Go out with me then," and she accepted. WOOT I GOT A DATE TONIGHT!  
I was going to do a stupid dance and sing "I got a date" at home, but Takeshi beat me to it. It worried me since Takeshi was branded a playboy ever since I asked him to help protect me.  
"Takeshi, what about Mitch and the fan girls? He froze, and suddenly I felt guilt. It turns out that Mitch was calling him calling. I could hear Mitch screaming a bunch of inappropriate words, and as it died down Takeshi started explaining nonsense about it being a phase of some sort. Then Miyako came inside the house, probably worst thing to say in front of her sister.  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get ready for my date." Takeo was the only one paying attention and he just gave me wide eyes. Seriously, I can get a date too.  
"So your Momoko's date Akira," he awkwardly said. Reason being that Miyako told him that Momoko was really nervous for her date.  
"Yea, she is coming over in an hour. So what should I do, you know, to impress her?"  
"Just be yourself. Trust me, you'll be fine." I spent the rest of my hour fixing my hair and picking my outfit. I guess the fuss is worth it because I would have just thrown something on and say "take it or leave it."  
I hear a knocking on the door, meaning she's here. _On the count of three open the door, one, two, three, four…_  
"JUST OPEN THE DOOR ALEADY AKIRA! SHE'S PROBABLY FREEZING OUTSIDE!" I have to thank Takeo later, maybe I'll get Miyako to go out with him. I open the door, and there she was, stunning, lovely, and worth anything in the world. I took her hand, and headed straight towards the theater. It was probably a waste to watch a movie cause all we ended up doing was stare at each other.  
"Momoko, I know we just met and all, but I think I've fallen for you. I love you more than anything in my life."  
"Akira, I...l love you too." We hugged, and the unexpected happened; she kissed me.  
Later on at school, we were swarmed by multiple girls trying to change my mind. They told us that I've changed completely, and they don't want Momoko to have me all to herself.  
_**Destiny has called upon you to be my strength and weakness, for I have fallen in love with you. Though we are born within the world of stupor and gullibility, we were fated to be strangers from the start, but we have changed fate, and created our own world of freedom. In truth, I was hidden in the dark, always wounded and cold. Alas, you have brought warmth and comfort into my life and I cherish you for everything you've done for me. You have healed me, and helped me towards finding the light. You.**_


End file.
